


Blue Skies Over Badlands

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: Hunting Rabbits [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Underage Sex, Unrequited, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 16:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Dick first begins to realize that he’s an idiot when he catches Tim masturbating.





	Blue Skies Over Badlands

Dick first begins to realize that he’s an idiot when he catches Tim masturbating. The first thing that comes to mind is that he gave up that for a man who can’t even kiss him without having issues and running away. The only problem being, of course, that even if Bruce’s issues frustrate the hell of out Dick, Dick still loves him. Not that Dick doesn’t love Tim; it’s just not the same. Still, Dick’s libido is having a hell of a dilemma as he watches Tim touch himself. Tim doesn’t touch himself like Dick did as a teenager, everything rushed and clumsy and desperate for climax, Tim touches himself like Dick does now; slow and focused. Almost as though masturbating is another training exercise. A focused meditation of mind and body. As Tim’s fingers slowly feather blindly down his chest, Dick steps forward quietly to the edge of the bed. Just to get a better look, he tells himself, but he can’t help but reach out to touch the back of Tim’s hand. It’s the lightest of touches and Tim shivers before opening his eyes. 

“Dick.”

There’s a hint of sex and desperation in his voice that goes straight to Dick’s cock. Dick strokes the back of Tim’s hand, which is still stroking his chest.

“Tim.”

Slowly, Dick leans down and just breathes on Tim’s cock. Tim squirms.

“Don’t.”

But it sounds more like “Yes” to Dick, so he does it again. His tongue curls out and just barely grazes the head of Tim’s cock. Tim moans and it sounds almost like he’s in pain instead of pleasure. Dick lifts his head.

“If you’re just going to do this and go back to him, then stop.”

Dick rests his palms lightly on Tim’s hipbones. He leans down and flicks his tongue at the head of Tim’s cock again. 

“I won’t.”

“You can’t have both of us.”

“I can’t?”

“I won’t share you.”

“You already do.” 

Dick’s tongue curls around the head of Tim’s cock.

“Damn you.” Tim’s fingers come down to curl into Dick’s hair. “Suck me off. Please.”

The please is an obvious afterthought and the command in Tim’s voice makes Dick think of Bruce, which just makes him feel guilty instead of turned on, but he bends his head again and breathes lightly on Tim’s cock. Slowly, Dick licks a stripe down the underside of Tim’s cock until Tim is trying to buck up against Dick’s hands on his hips. Dick takes Tim’s balls in his mouth and sucks on them lightly before curling his tongue around the base of Tim’s cock. 

“More.”

Breathy this time, but still full of command. Dick closes his eyes and thinks of Bruce. Imagines this is the head of Bruce’s cock he’s taking in his mouth, that this is Bruce’s cock he’s stroking as he sucks the head. But then reality and guilt hit Dick at the same time and he opens his eyes again. This is Tim. Tim. Dick works his way down Tim’s cock and sucks as hard as he can. 

“Dick, Dick, Dick…” A pause as Tim’s hips buck and he comes. “Oh, Dick…”

Dick swallows and lets Tim’s cock slip from his mouth. He rests his head on Tim’s stomach and just breathes in his scent. This is Tim. Tim who loves Dick probably more than Dick even realizes. Tim who could easily end up pining after Dick for the rest of his life, never happy or satisfied. Or worse yet, Tim, who could easily shut himself off after getting hurt. Just like Bruce did when his parents died. 

“Tim…” 

“Yeah?”

Slowly, Dick lifts his head to meet Tim’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And Tim smiles so wide that Dick knows he’s made the right decision. For now.


End file.
